My light
by That wont stop the rain
Summary: Brandon loves Callie and he's tired of waiting. How does callie feel? How far will they go?
1. This feeling

I walk into my house with my heart pounding fast. I could feel my hands sweating and the muscles on my shoulder tensing, which happens allot when I'm excited or nervous, or both. I hope Callie is on the mood to spend time with me.  
Callie? Callie are you there? No response.  
Callie? Not even a sigh.  
I walk up to Mariana's room, where Callie's bed is and knock softly, after a few seconds of hesitating wether I go in or not, I open the door. I sigh in relief and smile. She's sleeping . For a moment I thought she was with Wyatt , I know he makes her happy but I also  
Know that she can do much better, I feel like he doesn't deserve her but probably I would think that about everyone who dates her because I'm jealous, but if he makes her happy, even for a little while, I guess the pain I feel is bearable.  
I walk into the room and sit in a free space beside her in her bed. She's so beautiful, so strong and so brave, I can't imagine how the past years must have been for her. I take a strand of her hair and tuck it behind her ear. I take my hand and place my palm on the top of her head, caressing her with my thumb. There is no one in the house right now and if I practice piano now, I'll  
Probably wake her up so I consider laying down with her for a little while, I don't think she'd mind. I take off my jacket and slip under the covers slowly, I probably shouldn't do this but I feel the need to protect her or at least feel like I'm protecting her, I've only known her for a couple of weeks but this girl drives me nuts and I couldn't handle anything happening to her. I lift my arm up carefully and wrap it around her waist, resting my head on her pillow. My heart is beating so fast I worry she's going to feel it in her back and wake up, but she doesn't. After a moment I feel her moving and I think I should probably get up, but I don't, this doesn't happen too often and having her so close to me is amazing. Feeling her warmth, touching her soft skin and breathing in her scent makes me want to hold her all day, every day. As I move my head closer to her, I feel my cheek starting to get humid, I quickly lift my head up and see what I thought I would see, perfect little drops, teardrops. My pillow gets the same way when I cry myself to sleep which lately has been happening often. She makes me happy but sad at the same time, its bitter sweet. It's not just her I cry about. I miss my father, its not the same anymore even though I want it to be. I think allot at night time and then I explode and I shed some tears. My pillow feels the same way when I cry as Callie's pillow feels right now. She probably remembered stuff she didn't want to, painful memories from her past, I've been there. I hope she knows I'm here for her no matter what. I press my body against hers, keeping my arm around her waist.

"Brandon" she mutters.  
I open my eyes widely and smile. "How did you know it's me?" I ask.  
"Who else would it be" she mutters.  
I take my arm off her waist, a bit embarrassed. What was I thinking? She's with Wyatt...  
"Put it back, it feels nice and warm" she says with a sleepy voice.  
I smile and do as she says. "Callie? Are you okay?" I ask.  
"I am right now"  
She turns around to face me and grips at my hand, I stare at her eyes and then at her lips.  
"I was going to invite you to this musical thing, you know, so you could play the guitar ad I could play the piano, I mean, together. But then I saw you here and you looked so... Beautiful" I say blushing. "I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed here with you, I hope that's ok" I say lowering my voice.  
She smiles and nods. "Of course it's  
Okay." "It's more than okay."  
I take her chin with my hand and then I take it off quickly. Dammit Brandon control yourself.  
"Brandon?"  
"Callie?"  
She looks down. "What's the matter?" I ask.  
"No one has ever been so gentle to me" she mutters looking at my lips while biting her lower  
Lip.  
I smile and feel the urge of kissing her. I'm ready and I can't suppress my feelings any longer. "Callie, I'm falling in love with you, I was planning to tell you this later but I guess I wanted you to know now. You make me feel.. Amazing and there are no words that I can use to describe the feelings inside me when I'm  
With you. I love you and I'm willing to wait and I wanted you to know I will always be here for you" I finish and I feel relieved.

She grabs my hand and mutters near  
My ear. "I'm falling for you too, Brandon, hard" she kisses my cheek and then moves up to my earlobe and I let out a moan"  
We sit up on her bed and I grab her by the waist and pull her closer. I smash my lips on to hers, exploring her mouth, sliding my tongue everywhere. I bite her lower lip causing her to let out a small cry. Her lips taste better than I imagined and now she's all  
mine, like I've desired for a long time.  
We catch up on out breaths while my lips are left red, swollen and aching for more. I rest my forehead on hers, placing soft pecks on her lips.  
"That was amazing" she says.  
I kiss her neck, licking her collarbone which caused her to moan.  
"Brandon" she whimpers. "Oh god."  
I lick my way down to her chest and place soft kisses everywhere.  
"God, it feels...Brandon please don't stop" she cries.  
I take this as a good sign.  
"Come here" I say. I grab her hand and take her to my room and I straddle her against my wall. I lean my mouth down to her ear and suck on it.  
"Brandon, I want you" she cries hard.  
"Are you ready for what I'm going to do with you, callie?"  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time" she says breathing heavily.  
I smirk.

I will continue on the next chapter. Leave your thoughts. I'm Chilean, my native language Is Spanish, please keep that in mind when you read my fics. Thank you I love you 3


	2. You and me

"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

― Paulo Coelho

Wait. I mutter quietly near her ear. A feeling surges inside me. Im moving to fast and it would be wrong to do it right now, I just heard about the Liam thing a couple of weeks ago, damn that bastard. Every time I remember the Liam incident I get a feeling of disgust, how could he do that to Callie? And then I get this feeling of anxiety that worries and overwhelms me, I really feel the need to protect her and I want to make her feel loved, she certainly deserves to feel better than how she is feeling right now, she can act and hide how she feels all she wants but just by looking into her dark mocha eyes I can see everything and every time I see her in pain a little piece of my heart shatters. She deserves everything good this world could give and Im going to make sure she gets it.

"We dont have to this right now, Callie" I say looking straight into her eyes.  
She nods softly staring at the floor. "Im sorry" she whispers.  
"Don't be. It was both of us" I say grabbing her warm hand slowly.  
"You know I'm here and you can tell me anything" I say with a trustworthy voice.  
She leans on my shoulder and I can feel the warmth of her forehead in my neck. I smile and rest my cheek on the top of her head. I can feel her starting to sob which makes me teary eyed. The world is upside down and society is so screwed up and the best people living in this world are the people who suffer the most.  
I hold back my tears and try to talk in between the knot in my throat. "When you are ready you should tell me what's wrong so you can feel a little better, you don't deserve to feel this way, Callie" I finish and a hot teardrop that I really wanted to hold back comes running down my cheek and into Callie's head. She starts to calm down and I wrap my arms around her nestled position.  
"Please don't leave" she says.  
"Don't worry, im not going anywhere" I say.  
"I feel safe" she mutters. "I feel safe here with you, and I know I am safe." "Thank you Brandon."  
She lifts up her face and I stare at her, swiping away all of her tears with my thumb.  
"I dumped Wyatt. Turns out he's just like Liam" she says holding back some more of her tears.  
I freak out.  
"Did he touch you?" "D..did you stop him?" "Did he force you?"  
"I stopped him, but barely. Ive been wanting to break up with him for a few weeks now. I can't be with someone I don't like or love. I feel terrible because he was going through a rough patch and I was the only person he had to count on and I feel he really started to develop feelings for me, I felt bad for him and I care for him but I can't keep lying to myself. I care about you and I'm into you, not him. I want you" she says.  
"I want you too, so badly" I say gripping her chin.  
"But first I want you to feel good with yourself and I want you to be happy, Im going to make you be happy" I say smiling.  
"And if wyatt ever touches you again I swear I'm not going to control myself because nobody has the right to force you to do anything and..." She stops me.  
"Brandon, I stopped him and I'm going to be okay" she whispers forcing a smile.  
"I've got you" she says smiling.  
"I'm not letting you go, I'll always take care of you I promise" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me.  
Callie sighs.  
"What are we going to do Brandon?"  
"About what exactly?" I mutter.  
"Everything"  
I sigh and look down. "I really hate that we can't be seen in public together because of the foster sibling rule, god I hate that rule now, but unfortunately we can't do anything about it for now" I say.  
"We're gonna figure it out somehow" she says quietly.  
I kiss her cheek softly and she giggles.  
I laugh and start tickling her stomach.  
"Brandon, brandon stop it im going to pee myself" I say between giggles.  
I smile and kiss her softly in the lips. "Sorry" I say smiling.  
My smile fades quickly. "Ive gotta do something about Wyatt" I say with a serious tone.  
"Let it be. Don't worry, if he starts bugging with me again I'll tell you, but seriously, I am fine here with you, nobody can hurt me here. We will deal with Wyatt on monday, for now let's just enjoy the weekend" Callie says.  
"If you are hurt you don't have to hide it from me, its normal to be bruised in some way after what happened, I admire your strength, I really do, but don't feel embarrassed or scared to cry or to be hurt in front of me because in those moments it's not that good to be alone." "Be you with me, show me all of your colors, I'll be here and I'll listen" I say looking into her eyes.  
"Its like you can read my brain or something" she mutters.  
"You're eyes" I say smiling.  
"Brandon, Callie, we're home!" Stef shouts.  
We get up fast off the bed, put our normal faces on and head down stairs, as if nothing ever happened.  
"God Jesus you stink, go get in the shower quickly" Lena says.  
"Skating practice gets me all sweaty" Jesus says.  
"That's disgusting!" Mariana says with a horrified face.  
"The ladies dig it" Jesus says and heads upstairs to shower.  
"Hi moms" Brandon says smiling.  
"Brandon! Callie! What have you been up to?"  
An electric shock of guilt runs through my body and I feel like Im paralyzed.  
"Oh, Brandon has just been teaching me how to play some new pieces in the guitar so we can play together, you know.." I stop her.  
"Yeah I play the piano and she completes the piece with the guitar" I say.  
"Nice, maybe we should get Callie into some guitar lessons" Stef suggests.  
"That would be fantastic mom" I say excited.  
"Oh, don't worry, your son here's a pro. He can teach me all I need to know" I say smiling.  
"We'll work something out!" Stef says. "Well kids I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted, see ya in the morning."  
"Night mom" I say.  
"Goodnight" Callie says quickly after me.  
"I actually think I'm going to bed too, so..." She says.  
CALLIE POV  
Brandon looks at my lips and then at my eyes. "Goodnight, Callie" he says smiling with his hands in his pockets. He mouths 'I love you' and I feel my heart is about to melt. I smile and run back up stairs, I didn't realize it was this dark!. I enter Mariana's room quietly although she is waiting outside the bathroom for Jesus to finish his shower so she can shower too. I slip under the covers of my bed and smile.  
"He loves me" I mouth for me.  
My phone beeps.  
Its brandon. "Hey there, I miss you"  
I laugh. We were together about 5 minutes ago, he's so sweet.  
"Me too :)" I text back.  
"We could do something very risky tonight when everyones asleep" he texts.  
"God that totally didn't come out right" he texts again.  
"Haha, what exactly are you suggesting?" I hit the send button.  
I get his reply fast "Just try to sneak in to my room when everyone's in bed".  
"I'll be there" I type and hit send.  
I don't know what this is about but Its Brandon and I trust him. I lay in my bed with my eyes wide open waiting for everyone to be asleep. Two hours pass and it seems like forever, I cant wait to be with Brandon, the risk that we are taking is dangerous but it gives me a weird pleasure that I can't explain or ignore. I stand up quietly from my bed and Mariana turns around, I freeze and hold my breath, she doesn't say anything. I sigh in relief when I notice Mariana's still sleeping. I open the door slowly and walk into Brandon's room very quietly, not even the floor creaks. I get to Brandon's room and close the door quietly.  
He's sitting up in his bed and when he sees me his eyes become all glowy and just perfect.  
"Hey." "Come here" he says tapping the empty space in his bed besides him.  
I smile and run up to his bed, jumping on top of him and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
We laugh quietly and then fall back into his mattress.  
"Why did you ask me to come here" I ask quietly.  
"Do you want to sleep here, with me?" He asks looking at me.  
I nod happily and get under the covers.  
We are both under the covers and we both know that we could be doing other stuff under his sheets right now, but we aren't doing anything like that right now. I've always thought that the reason most couples and marriages split up is because they lack of friendship and that most of their love was mainly built out of only physical contact and meaningless sex. I really hope that doesn't happen to me one day.  
We are both under the covers and he wraps his strong arm around my waist, keeping his face close to mine. For the first time in many years, I feel safe and sheltered. Every time Brandon moves I feel a lingering shock in my whole body, I've never experienced this.  
He kisses my neck softly. "You have no idea what you do to me, Callie" he whispers in my ear sending me warmth. "Sleep good" he says and I can feel him smiling.

MARIANAS POV  
I open my eyes fastly and feel like something's missing. A voice is telling me "crap Mariana stop being so stupid and go back to sleep you've got a big bio test tomorrow you can't fail" and another voice is telling me to follow my intuition and fill out that emptiness that's missing, maybe I dropped a necklace on the kitchen floor and my intuition is telling me to go get it before someone accidentally breaks it, whatever Mariana just get up and deal with your weird feeling I think. I stand up and notice that Callie isn't there, that was missing! A weird feeling runs through my stomach, did Liam kidnap her? The window is closed and I would have heard it. I discard that horrible thought fast. Callie has lately been like my sister and I can really relate to her in many ways. I run to the bathroom, open the door and no Callie.  
"What the hell" I mutter to myself.  
Maybe she's with Wyatt or something, but that would be weird because I saw her in her bed when I got in bed, maybe she snuck out, but maybe she didn't. I don't know why but this is really worrying me. If I want to get a nice good night sleep I'm going to need some peace of mind. I doubt that Jude knows anything and I wouldn't want to worry him too and just asking him would wake up Jesus and that's double trouble.  
I bet Brandon knows, they have been spending quite allot time together and I can see that Callie trusts him. I bet he knows where she is. I walk fastly towards Brandon's room and knock his door softly.  
"Brandon, are you there?" No response.  
"Brandon!" I mutter loudly.  
"I'm coming in" I say.

Ooooooooooohhhh cliffhanger sorry! I will update very soon thank you for all the reviews you really make my day seriously I love you all I hipe you like the story.


End file.
